Impossible
by Verum Ad Cor
Summary: /Impossible - [1]beyond the bounds of possibility./ Some things seem impossible, no matter what. But occasionally, this 'impossibility' takes a turn, and the truth shines through. The truth; love and admiration. Small Contestshipping one-shot, drabble-style.


_A/N: Just as it says in my pen name, I had better stay True to the Heart. Even though Contestshipping isn't that popular anymore, it's still a pairing I'm very fond of. I can't seem to write the currently trending Amourshipping or anything. I know there won't be many viewers of this story, but I just really wanted to write it. I hope for those who read this, like it, despite it being terribly OOC. XD_

_This was a mini one-shot, drabble-style. And... hope you like, and please review. :)_

_Also, I apologise for the confusing and unappealing summary... I couldn't really think of anything..._

_-VerumAdCor_

* * *

"May, you know it's impossible to win against me," a masculine voice filled with arrogance spoke, his egotistical personality becoming conspicuous as he smirked.

The target of this insult clenched her fists, sapphire eyes full of ire, glaring up at the boy - or actually, young male - with annoyance. "I'll beat you, Drew! I'm sure of it!" she yelled, determination almost radiating off her, declaring her rivalry. She closed her eyes, and took a few deep breaths, calming herself down. "That's what rivals do, after all," she mumbled, running her fingers through her shoulder-length, chestnut brown hair.

Drew raised an eyebrow at her last statement, hearing it clearly despite it not being directed towards him. Amusement showed on his face, and he didn't bother hiding it. "You think we're rivals?" he said, sourly. "How cute."

The girl, May, snapped her eyes open, looking up at him. "What!?" she nearly exclaimed, but settled for a more composed, yet still surprised, level of speech.

"You heard me," Drew said, flicking the fringe of his chartreuse green hair - an action that always succeeded to irritate May. A curious gaze from the brunette encouraged him to continue, and he did. "Rivals are supposed to be balanced and on the same level as each other. It's not exactly a rivalry if... you never win," he said coolly, smirk still present on his face.

May gasped lightly, covering her mouth. His words stung, a lot, and many thoughts started swirling in her mind. _Was she really worthy of becoming a coordinator? Was she ever actually going to win against Drew? Did Drew really think so lowly of her?_

"I-is that how you really feel...? Is it really i-impossible for me to beat y-you?" May managed to choke out, inwardly scolding herself for sounding so weak. She bit her lip, hard, holding in tears. She didn't want to be seen as even _more_ pathetic.

Drew's eyes widened at the sight, evidently not expecting her to react like this. He swallowed a lump in his throat, trying to articulate a legitimate sentence, without breaking his facade. He started panicking, something usually for him. "Um..."

The brunette looked up, desperately, staring deeply into his eyes. It seemed like if she broke eye contact, she would also break the last strands of hope there was for her.

"I... No..." he muttered, seeming to have lost the ability to speak coherently. "... It's impossible..."

May's inhaled sharply, and her heart dropped at his words. The tears that had been threatening to spill out of her eyes finally did. She stood there, not being able to bring her body to move.

Drew spoke again, and May looked up immediately, emotions jumbled up, and an uncontrolled small angelic smile appeared upon her tear-stridden face.

His words were; "_May... It's impossible all of my insults were true... Just as it's impossible for me not to love you..._"

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this wasn't well-written, but it wasn't really supposed to be. XD I wrote it all in one go, and I'm not planning on editing it at all. This was a rare spark of inspiration and will, and I don't want to jeopardise that._

_But that last line, though... Crazy OOC. But hey, it rhymed! XD_

_I hope you somehow liked it, though! And I'd appreciate if you left a review. Thanks! :)_

_-VerumAdCor_


End file.
